sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Blazing Survey of the Force Avatar
Jedi shooting lasers out of their eyes? Please tell me that this isn't a real force power. I'm hoping this is just an attempt to to try something out, if that's the case, I'd ask that you please use your user page (or user subpage) rather than an article in the Main namespace. -- Xerxes 12:21, 17 April 2007 (UTC) * Oh how I wish it were not so. If I cared enough to actually read all of these, my suspicions that some of them sound like D&D spells would probably be confirmed. I must fess up to being a teeeeeensy bit tongue and cheek with the terminology on the template. It is a literal copy-paste from the game. See: +f/readpower Blazing Survey of the Force Avatar --Lolkje 12:30, 17 April 2007 (UTC) **Familiar as I am with the prankish nature of our admin staff, perhaps someone with daytime access to the MUSH could seek verification that all of these powers are indeed intended for IC use? -- Xerxes 12:37, 17 April 2007 (UTC) **Personally, I try not to employ any powers that I don't see in the WEG Force Powers sourcebook .pdf I have. I'm pretty sure that some of these powers have been invented by MUSH staff. The only one I'm certain of is a joke is the "Lovemaking" power (power 69, neener neener) which Danik obviously hasn't listed. But no, I'm pretty sure the MUSH staff considers all of these powers as legitimate. -- SW1 Kyle 12:41, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ***Seeing as there's some doubt, mine if no one else's, and that we're trying to make the wiki a referenceable resource...I'd appreciate positive confirmation. If no one has time during the day, I'll ask when I'm next able to connect. -- Xerxes 13:12, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ****I'm @mailing some wizards... --Lolkje 13:21, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ****You can @mail wizards all you want, but simply put, it is on the MUSH which means that unless the wizards choose to remove any powers, they are legitimate to the MUSH and thus legitimate to the wiki. So, there's no reason Danik can't continue to create these articles. The wiki reflects the MUSH, not the other way around, so unless the wizards remove powers, they should stay here. No matter what we think. We aren't the wizards. -- SW1 Kyle 13:54, 17 April 2007 (UTC) *****No one is claiming dominion over what is and is not allowed on the MUSH, nor is anyone denying that this is listed in the force globals. If the wizards say that it is a legitimate force power, then no one will have a problem leaving it up. If they say that it's not really a serious force power, then it shouldn't be listed on the wiki regardless of the force global (or at least be marked as non-IC). Where's the harm in asking and being certain? -- Xerxes 20:03, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ****I think Lolkje meant @mailing to find out of the force power was a legitimate one that can be used by a player. I have a feeling that as ridiculous as some people think it looks; it is there to be used as a sacrifice of a Jedi/Sith against a really powerful force user that normally couldn't be taken down in head on combat (Though it does say ALMOST always kills the user, so there is probably a high roll to beat for survival, if it is a real power)--Dareus 14:06, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ****Aye. That, and while I'm 99% certain that no Jedi/Sith/FU PC's on the game will ever really be allowed to have or use it, I wouldn't be surprised of Vadim could use it and live. I haven't seen his +sheet, but supposedly it's... well. They say Sauron was a lesser demon. -- SW1 Kyle 17:12, 17 April 2007 (UTC) *****I saw Vadim's sheet while I had the power to +sheet people. It's very impressive, indeed. But then I saw Palpatine's 15D+2 Control, 17D Sense, and 15D+1 Alter, and he put Vadim to shame. Oh, and 13D lightsaber. --Danik Kreldin 19:19, 17 April 2007 (UTC) *****I have about 70 or so D6 books, ranging from the adventure books to the actual sourcebooks, and I have never seen anything called the Blazing Survey of the Force Avatar. It's one of the only few original Force powers created solely by MUSH staff for SW1 use. The rest are practically verbatim from the D6 sourcebooks, with minor deviatations (ie, see combat sense). And while Force power 69 would be nice, I don't think we'll be including it ;) --Danik Kreldin 17:47, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ******Hey, I don't know about you, but I try to whip out power 69 anytime Leia's around. Old habits die hard. ;) -- SW1 Kyle 13:55, 18 April 2007 (UTC) *Confirmation from the wizstaff: It's legit. -- Xerxes 22:49, 17 April 2007 (UTC) **Confirmation confirmed. ;) Dareus is right: I @mailed wizards as a favor to Xerxes, who could not do so himself at that moment. Reply from Milton: "I checked over the link you provided and I don't see any powers that would qualify as 'pranks' or 'jokes.' If you're referring to the 'power 69' lovemaking skill, that is not actually a power, and isn't included on the wiki list." --Lolkje 16:59, 19 April 2007 (UTC)